A Gift For You
by D. Wander
Summary: Bad Title. Anyway, Rouge comes home from another Valentine's Day only to discover a surprising gift. She then lists off the possible giver of the gift. Onesided KR, ShR, OCR, OCR, TR, with implied TC, and ?R that is revealed at the end. R and R!


Haven't heard from me in a while. Thought I was dead huh??

Link: If only...

Hey! Then you would be out on the streets.

Link: I'm sure I could find a job!

...Who would higher a pointy eared...man with a weapons?

Link:...someone might...

...Sure. Anyway, I wish everyone who read this a happy Valentines Day!

Link: She doesn't own me, nor any known Sonic Characters. Though, she does own Phillip and Thomas. Enjoy!

Pairings: Onesided Knuckles/Rouge, Shadow/Rouge, OC/Rouge, another OC/Rouge (to make it interesting), Tails/Rouge, with implied Cream/Tails and a mysterious/Rouge, which will be revealed at the end.

* * *

Rouge flicked on her lights in her apartment. She sighed heavily as she dropped her purse on the floor, along with a white coat, not caring at all. It was Valentine's Day and she had spent it all, flying around handing out gifts to her closest friends. And let's not forget to mention all of the men who threw themselves at her, asking for a date. Literally, some did actually throw themselves at her. And they were meet with a kick in the gut. Rouge didn't want to up with them, as she already had to put with their gifts at home. 

Every Valentine's Day was the same. She would head out, give gifts, and be overwhelmed by the gifts from all her adoring men. In fact, Rouge had once seen a flyer, asking for members for the Rouge Fan Club. Curious she had done some research and found that she had a website dedicated to her. Sweet. Kind of. Also, a little creepy.

But, she couldn't blame them for falling for her. Rouge knew she was drop dead gorgeous, and was proud of it. The Treasure Huntress knew how to get a man to melt, and in her former career, working for the government, she had used her looks many times. She knew how to flaunt it, and use it to her advantage. Rouge figured she could even write a book about it and joked about doing that exact thing. However, as she looked around her apartment, she saw something out of place when her foot meet something soft.

Sitting on the floor, just in front of her was a small stuffed bear with a red and white ribbon around its neck.. Rouge knelt down, picked it up and examined it. The bear was nothing special, as it stared back at her with black eyes, and a black thread smile. The only accessory was the bow, and a small white note card with the words _Happy Valentine's Day, Rouge_ written on it. The female didn't recognized the handwriting, and fingered the card. Who had sent her the gift? More importantly, who knew that she liked stuffed bears? As far as she knew, no one did, not even the Rouge Fan Club.

She looked from the simple stuffed bear to the other gifts. Rouge first set eyes on the table near the kitchen. Valentine cards, poems, and declarations of love were piled there.

Among them were cards from close friends. Amy Rose had given her a card with a small bag of candy hearts attached to it. Standing next to it was a hand made card with glitter and bright colors, courtesy of Cream and her two Chaos. Out of the stacks of cards was a wreath of vines and exotic flowers. It belonged to Tikal, who had given it to the Treasure Huntress when she had visited. Rouge was flattered at the gift, for she hardly saw the Echidna Princess, let alone talked with her. She made a mental note to get to know the girl better.

Sitting on top of one pile was a simple store bought card, that Sonic had given her. It was filled with an over used love phrase that had been rearranged, to appear new. Regardless of the sappy love words in it they both knew there wasn't anything between them. Although, they weren't the closest of friends, they could rely on the other in a tight spot. Just below the Hero's was one given to her by a shaking, two tailed fox. Tails had nervously handed it to her before darting off after Sonic. Rouge smiled remembering how cute he was with that blush on his face. Such a cute fellow, with a small crush on her. One that he would grow out of, she had no doubt. In fact she was already planning on Cream's training once she hit her teen years.

The Chaotix had also given her a card. This one was hand made. And when she says that, she means Charmy made it. Portraits of the three members were drawn by his six year old hand, with an outline of a heart around them. It was the closest, to something romantic she could expect from them. At least they all had sighed it. Another smile flittered across her face as she could see Charmy's name scratched out twice, misspelled, before being correctly spelled. Espio's was also written in neat cursive, with Vector's rather sloppy hand writing beneath it.

Obviously none of them would have sent her the gift, for none held any romantic feelings for her. Rouge turned her attention to the button cute bear again, before letting her eyes drift towards a separate pile of gifts.

There were bouquets of flowers from random guys she barely knew, scattered around the room. The first few that had arrived were lucky to find a home in the few vases Rouge possessed, while the others were forced to remain on the kitchen counter. Out of them, there was one already set in a vase, filled with water to maintain the plants for a few more days, and placed on the coffee table in her living room. The flowers were exotic and colorful, with intriguing scents. Regardless of the small note card, Rouge already would have known who sent them. Those tropical and rainbow flowers grew in Angel Island, where one Knuckles the Echidna lived. He was so stubborn that he refused to admit he loved her.

Now, when Rouge says 'love' she uses the term loosely. She's no hopeless romantic, believing that the first guy she dates will forever be her's. No. This woman knows what life is like. She knows that they may get together then separate and never see each other. However, seeing as there isn't any better way to describe these feelings, she will continue using the word. Loosely, of course.

Anyway, those flowers ruled him out.

Settled beside them was a set of wine glasses that belonged to a one Thomas the Swan. A very quiet fellow, with a kind voice, and soft eyes. He was shy at first, when she had stepped into his store during one of her random shopping days. Thomas specialized in glass blowing, and the store he ran had been passed down in his family for generations. Rouge, being the outspoken and a flirt, came around more and more often. Eventually, they formed a friendship, which, for Thomas, turned into a crush. Rouge didn't toss him from a possibility, but wasn't sure if she wanted to start a relationship yet. Still, he had already given her a gift. So Thomas was out.

Just sitting below the fragile gift was a small velvet box containing a gold and ruby necklace with matching earrings. This elegant and expansive gift belonged to Philip Thanes. He was one of her former co-workers in the government agency, a very sly ferret. They were paired up for certain missions and had also formed a strong friendship. He was arrogant though, but she always enjoyed deflating his ego every time. Philip was quick witted and a smooth talker, and loved to flirt with the ladies. Rouge found herself babysitting him at times, which annoyed her more than anything. However, she knew he was there for her during their tough times. After she had retired, they still got together for a cup of coffee now and then. Still, she didn't see him anything more than a good friend. Possibly as family. Now that would be weird. She made a mental note to try and hook him up with someone else before his crush on her got out of hand. Regardless, he wasn't the giver of the cute bear.

A small box of chocolates sat on the edge of the coffee table, that belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog. The very silent and enigma hedgehog had given it to her with a small 'Happy Valentine's Day' and a small blush across his cheeks. Rouge wished she had a camera at that moment, as it wasn't everyday one could see the Ultimate Life Form blush. It wasn't too surprising that Shadow also was in love with her. The two had been through so much together, but still...Rouge barely knew anything about the dark being. He was so closed up it was amazing they formed their friendship in the first place. She vaguely wondered where he was now. Shadow had followed Sonic on a trip around the world, and on Valentine's Day they had just arrived back to see everyone again. No doubt, he was either being annoyed by Sonic, or annoying Sonic. Which ever one it was, the two were probably having fun. If anyone knew the dark hedgehog the best, it would probably be Maria, Gerald Robotnik and Sonic. Rouge ruled Shadow out as well.

The Treasure Huntress sighed before heading towards her bedroom, switching off her apartment lights as she went. Well, no sense on dwelling on it now. The possibility of one of them sending two gifts crossed her mind, causing a slight groan pass her lips. She clearly didn't want to think about anything right now, It had been a hard day for her, avoiding all of the would be suitors. She was incredibly thankful for her government training. Her spy techniques had come in handy in avoiding the suffocating swarms of men and gifts.

Rouge didn't even bother turning on the lights or changing her clothing. She was so tired, that the only thing that did make it off where her high heeled boots. The bat climbed into bed, and cuddled next to the anonymous gift, before slipping into a deep slumber.

Her breathing soon softened and was the only sound within the whole apartment. Clouds passed by the moon, casting shadows across her room. A mixture of intimidating darkness and soft glow of light. However, if Rouge hadn't been so dead tired, she may have been able to feel something amiss. And its source was at her window. Even a trained eye would've had problems seeing it, but it was there. A shadow. So light that it blended with its surroundings.

A small gust of wind, flittered around her window. Espio appeared on the outside, clinging to the wall. His golden eyes danced inside once more, before he began climbing up. It took him a total of one minute to reach the roof, where he flipped over and landed soundlessly. A moment passed before he turned on the walkie-talkie head set. "This is Espio."

"_Espio?"_

"Yes."

"_How did it go?"_

"Fine. She got the gift."

A moment of silence before the small gadget ringed to life. _"Thanks, Espio."_ And then it clicked off. However, before it had, the ninja could hear Charmy's voice singing 'Vector and Rouge sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

He chuckled to himself, "Love sick fool." He turned off the small communicator, took a deep breath and headed home. After all, it wasn't often that Charmy and himself could tease Vector about something.

And, if you're curious as to how Vector found about Rouge's liking to the stuffed bears. Well, now he wouldn't be a good detective if he hadn't found out, now would he?

* * *

Yup. That's it. So, review. 

Link: See you later...maybe. If she ever gets anything else up.

Oh, shush...(slinks away) Now, I'm off to study...


End file.
